ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Frightening Nightmares
What is the Tower of Frightening Nightmares? The Tower of Frightening Nightmares, or ToFN for short, is the Soul-Crushing tower of Ring 5. It is also a community tower made by tintom495. This should be attempted only after you have beaten Tower of Inception. Pro's Guide Starting the Tower * Floor 1: This floor starts with some wedge jumps similar to ToR, after that is a pretty easy jump then a 12 stud jump, now do a jump to a ladder like in ToES, only slightly easier, do a truss flick then do a simple jump now go up the slope, don’t jump, just use shift to go diagonal, after that is a really difficult headhitter. After that, go to the left side to dodge the poison poles, after that are some pretty simple jumps, now truss flick 2 times but be quick! There is a poison spinner. After that, go on the edge of the block in a sideways position, don’t use shift, just jump to the platform. Do a few more shift jumps then do the jump or wall hop if you want to, then do the last shift jumps then you're at floor 2. * Floor 2: Do the shift jumps to the wraparound. This wrap is 10 studs, so you can also wallhop it. This next platform is a wobbly platform, go for it and don't take much damage. Do the wraparound or once again, wallhop it, and then shift jump up to the top. Then, make your way to the platform landing. To do the tightrope, use < and > to stable yourself. Then, do the jumps to the truss section. The first truss is simple, just flick. The next one, get under the brick and go down a little and time your jump to the next truss. The next few trusses are just flicks, so you should be fine. Climb the last truss to Floor 3. Continuing the Tower * Floor 3: At the beginning of Floor 3 there are some hard head-hitters. To do these, doing them sideways is a little easier. After this are some wedges and a 10 stud wrap. The wrap with half studs at the ends can cause you to fall easily because of the physics with half studs, so be careful. At the spinner, stay in third person so you take less damage and do the transparent blocks. After this you will encounter cylinder jumps on a wall, and after doing that there is another head-hitter. Now do the tightrope, which used to be harder but got nerfed so I was bigger and easier to land on. Now just be careful on the jumps where you can hit your head on the killbricks, and you're at Floor 4. * Floor 4:This floor starts with many in and outs. After this you're under a roof and have to do a 1 stud walkaround. Jump in the gap then do a wrap. After a jump do some poison wraps that don't hurt much for some reason. Do something like an in and out except you go down. Go through the maze with poison then up around to the top of the platform. Do a jump to a wedge then another jump. Jump on top of the roof then do some wraps. After some basic jumps heal up for this section. Jump on half studs, the last 2 are poison and you have to do an in and out motion then one more to get to floor 5. * Floor 5: Do a 10 stud wrap then do some jumps. Then do some basic 0.5 x 1 platforming while there is a spinner. Go in the safety net box where the difficulty spikes. Do 11/11.5 stud jumps on 0.5 x 0.5 studs. After that do a 10 stud wrap then do 2 jumps to the top of the wrap then jump and go through the tightrope. Don't walk off! Look behind you then in and out to a poison maze. After this do a jump then heal up from the last maze. Go down then go through a maze with a poison spinner. Do some basic jumps then jump on top of the poison. Keep going and you will see the please give up :) Once you go to a platform go to the edge then do a under in and out motion. Do some long jumps then do many scary wraps since there is no platform to land on. After this do some walk arounds or head hitter jumps. Continue going through the one stud then once it ends look back and go back on the poison. Do wedges like the ones in floor 1. Go back inside, jump then do a hard in and out. Jump on swinging platforms to get to floor 6. * Floor 6: * Floor 7: * Floor 8: Finishing the Tower * Floor 9: * Floor 10: Music * Floor 1: Xtrullor - Shatter * Floor 2-3: Dimrain47 - The Falling Mysts * Floor 4: Super Paper Mario - Champion of Destruction * Floor 5: Bowser's Inside Story - The Giant * Floor 6: Dimrain47 - Infernoplex * Floor 7-8: Dimrain47 - Forsaken Neon * Floor 9: Paper Mario: Color Splash - Blackout * Floor 10: Paper Mario: Color Splash - Black Bowser's Castle Gallery Beat The Tower of Frightening Nightmares.png|The badge obtained from beating ToFN Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 5.53.44 PM.png|ToFN's old portal without the gameplay star. Continuing after this Point This is currently the third hardest tower available in the game, so you should go to the Tower of Impossible Movement. If you beat this tower, which only around 56 people have so far, you are currently one of the best players in the game. If you've done ToIM, your next stop is the new Tower of Elongated Runs. Trivia * This tower has changed 3 difficulties. First, when it was first getting created, it was Insane. then the original difficulty was buffed to Extreme, after the latest difficulty is Terrifying. * This soul crushing tower doesn't require any glitches. Category:Towers Category:JToH Category:Ring 5 Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Terrifying